


Bite me

by ShadowAssassinz



Series: Skyrim Adventures [3]
Category: Borderlands, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so i just HAD to... okay? I had to! Handsome Jack is just too perfectly Hansome to just stay in Borderlands so i decided to...idk add him to my Skyrim, i think he and my Dragonborn can have LOTS of fun XD this will either turn out to be shitty or funny or...strangely sexual which is like a summary of me so... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, the bird were singing and the Dragonborn was in a foul mood ( _big surprise there huh_?).

 

“I don’t **_care_** what reward he is offering _Lydia!_ ” Sanna hissed at Lydia who simply rolled her eyes at her.

 

“And normally I wouldn’t either but this is more then just money, my Thane plea- SANNA ARE YOU LISTRENING?!” Sanna grinned at her

 

“No not really, seeing as I already told you, **NO** ” She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the wooden chair.

 

Lydia sighed “Sanna please for once just _listen_ to me, this could help us- _you_ out more then you might realize” Sanna looked over at the woman and quirked an eyebrow at her.

 

“How so?” she asked suddenly interested.

 

“Not only will we get money for doing this but he’ll also invite us…uh I mean _you_ to one of the royal parties up in Solitude-“

 

“arggggh no no no Lydia come on! No parties with boring old geezers!” Lydia frowned and rested her hands on the table in front of them

 

“Sanna please…I’m asking you as a friend and you _know_ I wouldn’t push this much if it wasn’t important” She gave Sanna her best puppy eyes and smiled when Sanna loudly sighed

 

“Fine alright? But you owe me like big time! No _‘oh Sanna sure I’ll make you your favourite supper’_ nuh huh none of that shit!” Lydia grinned at her and it was Sannas turn to roll her eyes.

 

So the trip to Falkreath didn’t take too long on horseback but that didn’t stop Sanna from rambling about how miserable she was going to be and how this was all Lydias fault. When she finally quieted down Lydia took the opportunity to ask Sanna if she actually knew what the Jarl wanted her to do? Of course all she got as an answer was a shrug and some mumbled curses.

 

When they finally arrived in Falkreath Lydias ears had fallen off from all the complaining and her arse was hurting, riding in orcish armour wasn’t really comfortable. They both left their horses outside the walls of Falkreath and walked towards the Jarls longhouse. Sanna glanced at Lydia a final time and pouted before she gently pushed open the door and stepped inside.

 

“Dragonborn…how nice of you to _finally_ show up”  he said words dripping with sarcasm

 

“Jarl Siddgeir as polite as always i see, oh me? Haha no I’m the only one in these lands who is able to slay a dragon but _PLEASE_ do tell me why you summoned me it must be of great importance” Sanna sneered at the Jarl who suddenly cleared his throat and evaded his eyes

 

“Ah well… we all have places to be I suppose ehem…so shall we get on with it then?” he asked as if had been interrupted.

 

“Yeah that is why you dragged me out here so let’s hear it”

 

“Well I wouldn’t say I dragged, anyways what I need is your help obviously” he laughed at his own little “ _joke”_  both Sanna and Lydia looking unamused

 

“I’ll get to it then, I need you to take care of some bandits for me, the cut they were giving me was good at first but now it's time to clean things up” Sanna snorted and Siddgeir narrowed his eyes at her attempting to glare which only cause her to break out in to a full on laughter.

 

“Alright so… you want _me_ the Dragonborn to travel to some bandit camp and slay everyone there because your little smuggling deal isn’t working out? And you are serious?” Sanna turned to leave when the Jarl jumped out of his throne and practically ran towards her which only ended up with him almost bumping in to Lydia who immediately stepped in front of him hand on her sword hilt.

 

“I would reward you handsomely of course!” he desperately blurted out.

 

“Yeah but you see… money isn’t something I need at the moment, rest on the other hand-“

 

“How about i um… lower your taxes?” Sanna stopped dead in her tracks her hand gently placed on the wooden door, Lydia who had her hand on the Jarls chest to stop him from stepping any closer glanced back at her thane with a questioning look.

 

“Well I did already pay five thousand for the land and you do ask for at least a thousand every month…” Sanna turned around and smirked when she saw the Jarl twitch, he knew this would cost him and now that he had already explained his situation he couldn’t let her leave the room without agreeing to take the job.

 

“Five hundred seems like more then enough” Siddgeir gaped at her

 

“Five hundred?! Suerly-“ Sanna turned to leave and heard how he growled “FINE! Five hundred a month…”

 

“Well then… where am i headed to?” she said grinning from ear to ear her right eyebrow peaking up.

 

“Knifepoint Ridge not far-“ suddenly the door flew open and a courier almost slammed in to Sanna as she quickly stepped to the side and the man stumbled forward, she grabbed on to his arm just as he was about to fall face first in to the fire pit in the middle of the longhouse and pulled him back on to his feet.

 

“Gods i… oh! Dragonborn” the courier suddenly stepped back avoiding her gaze, his cheeks growing red. Sanna raised a brow at him then glanced back at Lydia and the Jarl who seemed just as confused as she did.

 

“Um…how do you always know where I am?” the man smiled bashfully. Lydia walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder “trust me… that wasn’t really a compliment” the _boy_ looked up at the Dragonborn looking like a kicked puppy.

 

“It’s strange is all, do I have a stalker on my hands?” Sanna asked smirking when he averted his eyes again his cheeks growing even redder

 

“N…no i just…i… have a message for you…f…from the jarl” he stuttered and looked up at Sanna again, she gave him a flirtatious smile

 

 “Quite a lot of Jarls in Skyrim, mind telling me which one?” the couriers eyes grew bigger and he swallowed hard as if she had just asked him to join her in her bedchambers

 

“W… Whiterun miss…Dragonborn um…he is in dire need of your or your… _comapnions_ help, he is going to clear the fort um… nearest the border after receiving threats from a bandit leader” Sanan sighed loudly and looked over at Lydia

 

“This is your fault, you know that right?” Lydia scoffed

 

“What? You can’t even clear out a simple Bandit den now?”

 

“Oh bite me, besides that means you and Farkas can spend more time together when you travel to Whiterun huh?” Lydias eyebrows shot up and she stuttered

 

“Wh- no… no Dragonborn you are **not** sending me off to this… “emergency” **_right_**?” Sanna smirked like a starved wolf who had just trapped a rabbit by the ear.

 

“Oh but i _am_ ” she winked at the courier, waved her good bye to the asshole Jarl and then headed out the door with Lydia following her.

 

“Gods you are an evil one…” she said and Sanna just smiled.

 

“Oh you know me too well”


	2. Handsome Name Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh i'm not as satisfied with this chapter as i was with the first idk maybe cause there was a little more action and moving around in this one....or also that i started this at 3 a.m and it's exactly 10 a.m now...um i think that's right....anways no sleep and just typing and music booming in my ears i'm still pretty happy with this chapter. hopefully more will come. Oh and before i forget! the slangs and the cursing is gonna have to be just (ctrl and V) in to the life of skyrim so...yäknow deal with it ;}

Lydia who was far from amused jumped up on Oblivions back and steadied herself in his special made saddle, say what you want about the Dragonborn she takes _good_ care of her friends.

 

“I still don’t understand why we couldn’t just head over to the bandit camp, kill them then head over to Whiterun?” Lydia didn’t like the idea of letting Sanna go alone even if she was more the capable of taking care of herself but she disliked the idea of Farkas talking her ears off and failing miserably at flirting with her.

 

“Oh well see it as a bit of _payback_ and saving time” Sanna smiled and got a sprinting start as she threw her leg over Allies saddle and whisled for the horse to start walking

 

“I’ll see you back at the manor tomorrow, don’t get killed out there or I’ll be really pissed off!” Sanna barked before she clicked her tongue and the Horse started galloping away in the other direction

 

“You be careful too” Lydia mumbled smiling to herself.

 

 

 

Sanna had been riding for hours, checking her map for the hundredth time she finally saw a watcher up on a hill and smiled, gods the ride had taken much longer then she had expected and now her ass was hurting more then the time she fell from a tree trying to touch the moon (she wasn’t good with alcohol).

 

She slowly got off Allie running her hand over the horses neck before walking towards the watchtower with bow in hand. She had used her bow so many times but for some reason she felt extra nervous hell she had killed more bandits then she could count but it just felt strange this time around. Mostly because this was a rather large camp for only one watcher, doubt aside she decided to just go with it.

 

Slowly she grabbed an iron arrow from the quiver strapped to her back, she never liked how it would just scramble all around her back when she would run in fact most times she fought dragons she let Lydia do the archery because Sanna always just ended up doing a side roll and getting stuck or jumping out of the way only to notice all the arrows had fallen out and was not scrambled on the ground.

 

Bow and arrow placed together she hid behind a rather thick tree and lined up her shot, she let out a sigh then released the arrow who immediately hit the guy in the eye socket, he went down with a loud ‘ngh’ which (fortunately enough) didn’t seem to alarm anyone else, Sanna smiled to herself leaving her hiding spot and slowly sneaking up the small hill. Everything was going good so far…well that was until a latch above her opened and she had just enough time to roll to the side before her head would have been squashed by a hefty rock. She looked up at the watchtower dumbfounded.

 

“How the fuc-“

 

“WE GOT A TRESSPASER!” a voice yelled behind her, Sanna turned around just in time to see two men aiming two elven bows at her grinning. She sighed and turned her head back only to be met with fiver other men now walking towards her swords drawn.

 

“The boss will want to talk to her, don’tcha think?” one of the men asked another one, taller but skinnier with blond hair and green eyes, Sanna raised a brow at the man as if she was questioning if he really wanted to do this. Normally this wasn’t a problem at all, she could take on fifteen bandit leaders with one hand behind her back but she knew if she so much as drew her sword she’d have two arrows in the back of her head, most bandits around Falkreath were good with theirs bows due to the large amount of game in the forest.

 

“Fuck me…” she mumbled and sighed dropping her bow to the ground “okay so what, I can have a talk with your boss?”

 

The blond man who seemed to be in charge for the moment barked out a laughter and shook his head “Just who do you think ya are lass? There ain’t nuthin’ stopping us from simply cutting yer tongue out” the man hissed obviously not liking her tone

 

“I don’t know about that Hjalor, there might be other things I’d like her to do with that tongue of hers” snickered a Redguard walking past him and towards her, she backed up and the man whistled at her

 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you, those two are good with them bows there, you move you might get yourself hurt” his eyes roamed her body “wouldn’t want that to happen now do we?” he asked smiling at her

Suddenly the man took a step forwards and grabbed on to her wrists, Sanna pulled back but he spun her around and held her against his chest her arms crossed over her chest and pulled back towards him. The rest of the men laughed as she struggled in his grip emitting small grunts and curses.

 

“By the gods she got Falk! He never missed the smallest rabbit cub passing by!” the Redguard barked out tightening the grip he had on her “we better watch out for this one then” another man said and they all broke out in to a laughter fest again, Sanna rolled her eyes and finally stopped struggling against his grip. The Redguards grip around one of her wrist loosen and he ran his hand down her side only to stopped right where her chest plate stopped and stuck his thump through a small hole by her hip rubbing the smooth skin there.  

 

“Damn you do smell nice though” he mumbled snuggling his face in to the back of her head and smelled her hair

 

“Yeah that’s what happens when you actually bath” she hissed back and he chuckled

 

“When the boss is done with you maybe you’ll learn when to just shut your mouth and spread your legs” he mumbled

 

“Is that why you can’t seem to stop talking about him? Did he teach you to spread your legs for him?” suddenly the laughter stopped and the Redguards hand went from her hip to the back of her head pulling her by the hair

 

“OW YOU SON OF A BITCH LET ME GO!” Sanna yelled which only caused him to tug her hair even harder

 

“You little bitch! I’m gonna show you what happens when you run your mouth!” he pulled her towards a mineshaft and slammed opened the door with his foot only to throw her inside the mine. Sanna lost her footing and fell down a small slope, she braced herself when she finally stopped rolling and shook the dust out of her hair, she was about to reach for her sword the area around her still spinning when the Redguard man grabbed her by the throat and hauled her to her feet, he threw her backwards and she landed on a not so soft bedroll.  

 

He was on her like a damn wild animal, tearing at her armour and anything he could really have his hands on while swatting away her hands as she tried to push him off of her, she screamed at him to get off her or she’d cut off his dick but he only laughed.

 

“GREON, WHAT’S UP WITH ALL THE FREAKING COMMOTION?!”

 

They both froze on the spot and Sanna stared up at the man, his eyes were screaming fear and suddenly he jumped back away from her his hands mid-air. Her eyebrows shot up in complete surprise.

 

“Um…sir ah…boss we found this bitch sneaking around camp, she got Falk” Suddenly a man walked out from a deeper part of the mine his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall closes to the bedroll, one of his foot crossed over the other.

 

Sanna looked at the man and a cold chill went down her spine, the man screamed power which was surprising especially amongst bandits, he looked down at her his mismatching eyes locking on to her much darker brown ones, his hair was slicked back and he was staring at her as if he was deciding to either kill her or just stroll over and give her a warm handshake.

 

“Greon…” he calmly said finally turning his head away from her, it was as if she had been stuck under his gaze the whole time. Ironically enough it was as if his calm and slow voice was scarier then when he yelled, the man named Greon must have agreed because he stiffen when the man said his name.

 

“That is NOT how we treat people around here, we either kindly asked them what they want or SLICE THEIR FUCKING HEAD OFF!” Sanna jumped back when the man yelled and Greon looked like he wanted to but held his stand “now…to me, I don’t know if you notice it, but to _me_ ” he smiled again “it looks like her head is still attached to her body so _why_ , do you feel the need to throw her on the ground?”

 

Greon stuttered incoherent words and the man rolled his eyes turning to her and winked as if he was asking for just another moment of her time. All of a sudden Greon cleared his throat and looked the man straight in the eyes

 

“Um…sir i… was just gonna show her how to behave, she was saying all- she was bad talking you” the man turned to Sanna and she mentally cursed, what an asshole for selling her out like that! then again he was a lowlife bandit who was about to rape her so… meh.

 

“Is that true sweet cheeks?” he asked his voice low and steady, for the first time in her life Sanna didn’t know what to say, she knew that if she opened her mouth she was gonna stutter something weird that probably didn’t even make any sense just as Greon had.

 

“HEY! When I talk to you you better freaking answer kiddo” he snarled

 

“Um…well not really, he said you were gonna teach me when to just shut up and spread my legs and I asked if that’s what you did to him” suddenly they both jumped when the man started laughing

 

“Ah so… let me get this straight, you back talked him and now he’s gonna what? Rape you?” the man started laughing, not as loud as he did before but still it kind of brought more chills down her spine and both Greon and her shared a look before they both slowly and uncertainly joined him. Greon laughed louder then she did because honestly Sanna wasn’t sure if she was about to get raped, killed or just a clap on the shoulder then shown where the exit was.

 

The laughter suddenly broke off as the man took a step closer to her whistling for Greon to follow him “Now I don’t know if this idiot has told you my name yet? No? Alright then, well my name’s Jack, quite handsome name wouldn’t you say?” Sanna quickly nodded giving the weakest and most fake smile she had ever made in her entire life.

 

Jack leaned down and studied her face closer Greon standing next to him slowly bending over to do the same.

 

“You wanna tell me your name sweetheart?” he winked at her giving her the most genuine and by far sexiest smile she had ever seen, his teeth almost shining in the darkness of the mine as he looked her straight in the eyes she almost melted before remembering that this guy seemed a bit unstable and was scaring the shit out of her.

 

Sanna bit her bottom lip then looked over at Greon as if he’d answer for her but he didn’t seem to get the hint and she rolled her eyes at the idiot, she stopped when she heard Jack snicker and turned to look at him.

 

“Now tell me kiddo, honestly you don’t _really_ want to get fucked by this sloppy dumbass am I right?” she couldn’t have nodded quicker and was rewarded with the same smile

 

“That-a girl!” he said as he suddenly grabbed on the Greon and threw him against the wall behind him, Sanna jumped back eyes larger then a deer who had stumbled upon a pack of wolves.

 

Jack had his hands firmly around Greons neck and the way he was trying to pull Jacks hands off him showed that he must have had a tight grip. Sanna looked up at the doors and something clicked in her head, this was her chance just run straight passed them and out, she’d go to the Jarl and ask why he didn’t tell her about the PSYCHOPATH bandit leader who’s smile almost made her knees weak.

 

She got on her hands and knees and was about to make a run for it when his eyes met hers and she froze, the look in his eyes made the wolf in her whimper, she wanted to just lay down on her stomach like an obedient dog and hope to the gods he didn’t lash out on her next. The daring and all together just dark look he was giving her made her fall back down and just sit there watching him slowly strangle one of the guys who apparently worked for him.

 

Jack turned back to Greon and smiled “You see, _Greon_ if we start acting like crazy savages that’s how people are gonna see us!” he snarled putting more force in to it “And obviously… I. Don’t. Want. That!”  

 

“Jack…urgh…boss please…i- I’m sorry” Greon pleas fell on deaf ears as Jack only seemed to smile more as he heard Greon begging.

 

“Y…you’re gonna kill him?”

 

“That’s the idea sweet cheeks, that’s kinda what you do when you wanna kill someone or y’know…when you just wanna have some fun _buuuut_ we’ll come to that later”

“…Say what now?”


End file.
